


Attack: HEART

by almightydino



Series: ATTACK [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydino/pseuds/almightydino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...)– Diga-me, senhor Kim, já ouviu falar em mutantes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

> Attack é uma série de fanfics de minha autoria, criada com base no universo mutante criado por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem à Marvel Entertainment/Comics e á FOX Films. História criada com o intuito de divertir, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> PARTE FINAL DA SÉRIE ATTACK. Cenas deletadas + Extras e Background Stories dos personagens.

Frio.

Era somente isso que o garoto sentia naquele dia aparentemente quente de verão. Sua mãe já havia brigado consigo duas vezes devido ao grosso casaco que usava, mesmo estando tão quente do lado de fora da casa.

Minseok não sabia mais o que fazer para se sentir confortável: havia entrado numa banheira de água quente, mas estranhamente, a água ficou gelada no instante em que ele entrou nela; e ele tinha certeza de que não havia mais casacos ou cobertores espalhados pela casa, “Você só pode estar doente. Ou talvez esteja brincando comigo, só pra me deixar preocupada. Você sempre faz isso, não é? Só quer chamar minha atenção”, sua mãe gritava cada vez que passava pelo corredor e via a porta do quarto do garoto fechada ou quando via o ar condicionado ligado no máximo.

Apesar de doer ouvir sua mãe dizer aquilo, o que mais doía naquele momento eram seus ossos, que pareciam estar congelados. Suspirou e fechou os olhos com força, rezando para morrer de frio logo e fazer com que sua mãe percebesse que ele estava mesmo dizendo a verdade. Não soube dizer quando dormira, mas sonhou com o ultimo inverno que passara com o pai, antes do mesmo morrer em um acidente de carro dois dias antes do natal. Era por isso que odiava o inverno e principalmente o frio.

Acordara horas depois em uma cama de hospital, com sua mãe e uma de suas tias chorando ao lado de sua cama. Agora ele se sentia quente; mais quente do que jamais havia se sentido na vida. Grunhiu ao tentar se mexer e perceber que apesar de estar quente agora, a dor ainda não havia passado.

– Graças a Deus, meu filho – A mulher dissera aliviada, praticamente pulando do sofá para a cama do garoto, segurando uma das mãos do rapaz. Soltara-a imediatamente, estranhando o fato da mão do filho estar tão gelada. Olhou nos olhos do filho e tentou sorrir, apesar de estar chorando. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada, querido – sussurrou, passando uma das mãos pela cabeça de Minseok – Eu juro que nunca mais vou duvidar de você, meu amor. Me perdoe, eu devia ter te trazido pra cá assim que—

– Mãe...? O que aconteceu? – Interrompeu-a, confuso. – Porque eu estou no hospital?

– Você quase morreu, querido. Seu corpo estava tão gelado que pensaram que tivesse sido congelado vivo – Disse ainda olhando nos olhos do filho.

– Eles sabem o que aconteceu comigo?

– Uma doença rara, pelo o que o doutor me disse. Ele está conversando com um especialista de New York, amigo dele aparentemente. Não se preocupe meu bem, você vai ficar bem logo – a mulher disse se afastando um pouco do filho.

Minseok desviou o olhar para a tia, tentando entender o porquê de ela estar ali. Pelo o que se lembrava a mulher lhe odiava com todas as forças que tinha. Antes que pudesse perguntar a ela, o médico entrara no quarto.

– É bom vê-lo acordado, senhor Kim. Tenho umas coisas para lhe dizer, mas antes... Senhora Kim, tem alguns papéis que a senhora deve assinar antes que eu possa liberá-lo. Poderia ir até a recepção no fim do corredor fazer isso enquanto eu o examino uma ultima vez antes de ter certeza de que ele pode ir pra casa?

A mãe do garoto assentiu e puxou a cunhada pelo braço, percebendo que o médico queria ficar sozinho com o garoto. Assim que a porta se fechou, o homem se sentou na cadeira onde a mãe de Minseok estava sentada anteriormente.

– Sua mãe lhe contou o motivo de você estar aqui, creio eu...

– Ela me disse que tenho uma doença rara, e que eu quase morri. – O garoto respondeu, mesmo sem ter certeza de que era aquilo que o médico queria ouvir. Soube que não era quando o homem suspirou e tirou os óculos.

– Raro, sim. Doença, não. – O médico começou, olhando para a porta uma ultima vez antes de voltar a falar com Minseok. – Senhor Kim, eu acho que sua mãe não está sendo muito honesta com você.

– O quê—

– Escute, quando você chegou aqui, metade do hospital ficou gelado. Mais gelado que o comum se quer saber. Alguns pacientes tiveram que ser movidos para o lugar mais distante do hospital, o mais longe do seu quarto.

– Mas eu não estou entendendo, o que há de errado comigo?

– Meu jovem, não há nada de errado com você. Está tudo perfeitamente bem. – O médico disse a ele. – Você está passando por algumas mudanças, mas isso é normal, dada a sua condição.

– Que condição?

– Diga-me, senhor Kim, já ouviu falar em mutantes?


	2. II: Baekhyun

Baekhyun sempre foi um garoto corajoso.

Enquanto algumas crianças da sua idade tinham medo do escuro ou de ficar sozinhas, ou de ficarem sozinhas em lugares escuros, Baekhyun era aquele que andava de um lado a outro da sala sem precisar ligar uma luz sequer.

Ele sempre soube que era diferente das outras crianças, e não era por causa disso. Seu irmão mais velho lhe disse que na primeira noite dele naquela casa, quando ele acordou pela primeira vez na madrugada, quase todas as luzes da casa explodiram sem nenhuma explicação. Estranhamente, apenas as luzes do corredor da casa continuaram acesas. Nem os bombeiros, nem nenhum outro especialista que seus pais puderam levar até sua casa souberam explicar o que havia acontecido. Mas Baekbeom sabia. Desde o início ele sabia que o seu irmãozinho era especial.

Baekbeom era a única pessoa que parecia realmente entender Baekhyun; os pais deles tentavam a todo custo fazer com que o filho mais novo da família fosse _normal,_ mas Baekbeom era diferente. Ele sabia que o irmão era normal, do jeito que ele era, Baekhyun era normal. “Ser diferente é normal, Baek. Não há nada de errado nisso, e nunca – você me ouviu? – nunca deixe que alguém te diga o contrário. Nem mesmo papai e mamãe.”

Anos depois, os indícios e a desconfiança de que Baekhyun era diferente se mostraram mais reais do que qualquer um na família pudesse imaginar.

As luzes começaram a piscar quando o garoto ficava nervoso e por incontáveis vezes, sua mãe pôde jurar ter visto a mão do garoto emitir uma luz fraca – ela culpou o stress, e até mesmo a taça de vinho que havia tomado momentos antes do incidente. A confirmação só veio mesmo quando um raio caiu em um poste próximo a casa em que eles moravam e deixou praticamente o quarteirão inteiro sem luz.

Enquanto a mãe e o pai reviravam gavetas e armários em busca de lanternas e até mesmo velas, Baekbeom e Baekhyun permaneciam na sala conversando.

– Baek. – O mais velho chamou, aos sussurros.

– O que foi, hyung?

– Por que não poupa o trabalho da mamãe e do papai, e não cria luz pra gente poder terminar de jantar?

– O quê—

– Eu já vi, Baekhyun. – Ele interrompeu – Já vi você fazendo isso várias vezes – às vezes sem querer, às vezes de propósito. Eu sempre soube que você era diferente, irmãozinho. Eu não vou te julgar por isso, eu amo você, você sabe.

– Eu—

– Vocês dois podiam parar de fofoca e nos ajudar, não acham? – Ouviram o pai gritar.

Baekhyun suspirou e levantou a mão esquerda, olhando na direção em que o irmão se encontrava; recebeu um aperto no ombro e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria depois – sentiu um nó se formar na garganta ao lembrar que _depois, não haveria volta._ Ouviu uma risada baixa vinda de seu irmão e abriu os olhos devagar, observando a própria mão emitir uma luz tão forte quanto a que antes iluminava aquele local.

– Ah, querido eles encontraram um— Meu Deus! – A mãe dos dois gritou ao entrar na sala e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela segurava um pacote com velas e um cinzeiro de vidro, deixando-os cair pelo choque; com o barulho os dois rapazes se viraram a tempo de ver e ouvir o pai chegar à sala e imitar o gesto da esposa: suprimir um grito e colocar a mão sobre o peito.

– Pare com isso! – O homem gritou para o filho, ainda chocado. – Ande logo, Baekhyun, pare com isso!

O garoto sentiu os olhos se encherem d’água – ele sabia que algo parecido iria acontecer quando eles descobrissem, mas não pensou que fosse doer tanto ver o pavor e a repulsa nos olhos de duas das pessoas que mais amava. A luz em sua mão começou a ficar mais fraca.

– Não! Não faça isso, Baekhyun. – O irmão mais velho disse. – Você não deve esconder de ninguém o que você é.

– Cale a boca e pare de encher a cabeça dele de bobagens, Baekbeom. – A mãe gritou, os olhos cheios d’água, assim como Baekhyun. – Não vê que só piora a situação fazendo isso?

Baekhyun abaixou a mão, a luz se apagando aos poucos até que tudo ficou escuro novamente.

– Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? Se alguém ver você—

– Por quê? – Baekhyun perguntou, a voz embargada.

– O quê?

– Por que não posso fazer isso de novo? O que tem de errado em ser... especial?

Os pais do garoto fingiram que não ouviram a pergunta e começaram a usar os celulares para procurar as velas que haviam caído no chão. Não tocaram no assunto depois daquele momento – apesar de Baekbeom tentar convencer o irmão de que não havia nada de errado com ele, Baekhyun se recusava a usar seu _dom_.

Pouco tempo depois, a mãe de Baekhyun tentou matá-lo, cansada de viver tensa esperando que a _aberração que ela tinha criado_ se virasse contra ela e a matasse. Baekhyun então percebeu que não havia mais espaço para ele naquela casa, não enquanto seus pais tivessem medo dele; com a ajuda do irmão, ele fugiu de casa uma semana depois do incidente.

– Baekhyun-ah. – Baekbeom sussurrou a ele, enquanto o ajudava a sair de casa de madrugada.

– O que foi hyung?

– Me prometa que a partir de agora, não vai deixar ninguém fazer o mesmo que papai e mamãe fizeram com você, sim? E, por favor, me dê notícias. – Pediu, abraçando o irmão mais novo com força, antes de deixá-lo partir para sempre. Baekhyun não respondeu nenhum de seus pedidos, mas ele sabia que o mais novo faria aquilo. Assim como ele soube desde o começo que Baekhyun era especial, por que Baekbeom também era.


	3. III: Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira vez que escrevo em primeira pessoa; uma experiência ótima, mas não sei se conseguiria seguir com uma escrita assim.   
> Divirtam-se!

Eu sempre gostei de coisas quentes.  Qualquer coisa que provesse calor me deixava animado.

Não percebi que isso era um problema para os meus pais até que ateei fogo a uma pilha de gravetos que encontrei do lado de fora de casa. Eu tinha sete anos e acho que nunca apanhei tanto do meu pai; ele gritava comigo, dizendo que eu deveria estar louco por brincar com fogo, que eu acabaria por colocar fogo na casa, entre outras coisas.

Fiquei um mês de castigo até que eles resolveram me levar em um especialista.

O homem não encontrou nada de errado comigo e pediu aos meus pais para consultar um colega dele, que ele provavelmente teria a resposta para o que deveria estar acontecendo comigo.

Consultei-me com esse outro médico durante dez anos, antes de jogar tudo pro alto e fugir de casa; ainda me lembro de como o homem parecia saber de tudo que eu pensava e como ele descobrira que além de louco eu tinha uma fonte infinita de calor.

– Sei que está planejando fugir, Chanyeol – Ele me disse duas semanas antes de eu realmente fugir de casa. – Quer me contar como chegou a essa decisão? – Bufei, esticando as pernas por cima da mesa de centro da sala onde ele fazia as consultas.

– Não tenho motivo pra continuar vivendo sob o mesmo teto que os meus pais.

– E porque acha isso?

– Eles sempre me olham com desconfiança quando chego perto do fogão ou qualquer outra coisa que produza fogo.

– Entendo... Mas talvez eles só estejam preocupados com a sua saúde, não acha?

Fiquei calado por alguns minutos, e ele também. Esperava que ele me deixasse em paz, mas aquele homem me conhecia melhor do que eu, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

– Você mesmo me disse que eu não preciso de nenhum objeto desses pra criar fogo. – Comecei, depois de algum tempo. – Eu não quero por a minha família em risco.

– Então... Você vai fugir por medo?

– Eu não—

– Me escute, Chanyeol, enquanto você não controlar isso vai viver com medo de perder o controle. Você quer proteger a sua família, mas fugir não é a solução.

– Então o que é? Eu tenho que ficar sentado esperando a hora em que isso vai me dominar? Pra ficar me remoendo depois pelo o que eu fiz? É isso, doutor?

– Não. Você tem que aprender a controlar isso, antes que isso controle você por completo.

– O que sugere então? Que eu peça pra gente se mudar pro polo norte? – Perguntei ironicamente, o doutor balançou a cabeça negativamente e me entregou um cartão.

– Tenho planejado te entregar isso há anos. Desde que te conheci, pra falar a verdade. Mas eu não podia enquanto você não fosse grande o suficiente para decidir as coisas por si só. – O médico me disse, enquanto eu lia o conteúdo do cartão. – Não queria te influenciar a nada, mas acho melhor eu te entregar agora antes que seja tarde demais.

Permaneci encarando o cartão que continha um telefone e o endereço de uma escola para superdotados. Levantei o olhar e percebi que o médico me olhava com intensidade.

– O que quer que eu faça com isso?

– Um amigo meu me deu isso quando eu estava na faculdade, – ele deu de ombros –disse que lá eu encontraria pessoas como eu, que seria aceito.

– Já esteve nesse lugar?

– Visitei há muitos anos atrás, mas nunca fiquei lá realmente. – Ele me disse enquanto se esticava para pousar a prancheta na mesa onde antes meus pés descansavam. – É um bom lugar pra pessoas como nós, Chanyeol. Você poderia ficar lá por algum tempo, nas férias, por exemplo. Não precisa fazer do seu dom um martírio.

Me doía saber que o homem em quem mais confiei – que mais confiou em mim – estaria decepcionado com a minha decisão. Pro inferno com escolas para superdotados, eu pensei quando sai da sala dele, mas agora me pergunto se não seria melhor ter ido para lá ao invés de ir pra rua.

– É bom que pense assim, Chanyeol – Ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim, me virei apenas para confirmar que o homem que falava comigo era o médico com quem me consultei por dez anos.

– Doutor Park? O quê está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei olhando-o desconfiado. Ele vestia uma roupa preta com capa e um capuz cobria seu rosto parcialmente.

– Estava procurando por alguém, mas encontrei você no meio do caminho... Sabe, você deveria ter seguido o meu conselho e ido para o Instituto.

– Você me disse que não queria me influenciar.

– Eu disse? Ah, sim. Eu disse... – Ele respondeu, sua voz parecia mais vaga do que eu me lembrava e ele não estava olhando diretamente para mim.

– Doutor...?

– Se tivesse ido como eu sugeri, não estaríamos aqui agora, estaríamos? – Ele perguntou. Levantou o rosto para olhar a lua, os olhos dele não focavam no astro realmente, era como se ele estivesse tendo uma alucinação. – Alucinação? Não... Não chegou nem perto, Chanyeol. – Ele disse e voltou a me olhar. Sua voz foi ficando mais alta e estática, como se fosse gerada por computador. – Você não sabe nem mesmo o que você é e fica tirando conclusões precipitadas. Criança tola, inútil! – Ele gritou se aproximando de mim. Permaneci parado onde estava, apenas tirando a mochila que carregava em minhas costas. – Tudo o que você é, é uma piada. Que tipo de filho abandona os pais desse jeito? Que tipo de irmão deixa a irmã pra trás, deixa a família para a morte?

– Do quê está falando, eu não—

– Você! O mundo não gira em torno de você!

– Doutor? Eu não estou te entendendo, o que quer dizer com isso—

Fui cortado por uma espécie de barreira, que me jogou do outro lado da rua.

– Rajada psiônica. – Ele me disse a voz ainda mais parecida com uma voz eletrônica. – É bem útil, quando se sabe utilizar. E ao contrário de você, eu sim sei controlar o meu dom.

– Isso tudo é sobre controle? Todos esses anos era isso que você queria? Que você planejava?

– É claro! Que tipo de mutante tem medo do próprio poder? Que tipo de aberração teme pelo o que poderá fazer aos humanos? – Do que esse cara estava falando? –Você não deve temer machucá-los. Deve temer o que eles podem vir a fazer conosco.

– O quê—

 –Assim que você saiu de casa, – ele começou, caminhando até mim. Senti uma rajada de calor se aproximar da minha cabeça. Não sei como, mas consegui bloqueá-la. – eu cuidei para que seus pais nunca mais o encontrassem. Para que você nunca mais os encontrasse.

– O que você fez? – Gritei, me levantando de uma vez sem me importar com a tontura que me atingiu. Senti as palmas das mãos esquentarem aos poucos, como se queimassem sem realmente me machucar.

– Coloquei fogo na sua casa. – Ele me respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Você—

– Mas não se preocupe Chanyeol, – ele continuou. A voz aos poucos se tornando a voz que eu conhecia. – eles não sentiram nada, nem mesmo o calor, nem mesmo a fumaça entrando em seus organismos.

– Por quê? – Perguntei com a voz falha.

– Pra que você nunca mais precisasse ter medo do que é, Chanyeol. Para que não se apegasse mais a reles humanos. Nós, eu e você, assim como milhões de outros mutantes, estamos acima dos humanos, somos superiores. E eles nos temerão.

– Alguns já sabem de nossa existência, mas preferem fechar os olhos. Sabe por quê? – Ele me perguntou. Não consegui nem mesmo mover a cabeça. O calor antes em minhas mãos subiu pelos meus braços e se espalhou por meu corpo. – Por que eles nos temem. E só estão esperando o momento certo para se livrar de nós, entende? Não há como conviver pacificamente com eles enquanto tivermos medo de machucá-los e eles de nós. – Ele terminou, parando em frente a mim. O médico retirou o capuz para me olhar nos olhos. – Eu te libertei Chanyeol. Podemos fazer o mesmo por outros como nós, filho. Podemos ajudar muitos a controlar o que eles têm medo de aceitar—

Ele não terminou a frase, pois encostei uma das mãos em seu rosto. Em segundos, o rosto antes branco e sem imperfeições começou a queimar. As chamas consumindo a carne e liberando um cheiro forte enquanto ele gritava de dor.

– Você me libertou. Agora estou libertando você também. Libertando você de uma identidade falsa, Doutor Park, você poderá fazer muito por outros como nós. Mas não por mim – eu disse, sem me importar com os gritos do homem em quem um dia confiei. – Você já fez demais por mim, por dez anos. Tenha uma boa noite, Doutor, até a próxima sessão. – Eu disse a ele enquanto pegava minha mochila e a colocava nas costas novamente. Saí andando ao som dos gritos desesperados do homem que mais me entendia no mundo inteiro.


	4. IV: Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, eu realmente preciso começar a ser constante com as postagens, porque tenho vários capítulos prontos, mas até ai, não tenho escrito nada novo em ATTACK há meses então meio que justifica?  
> Ok, sei que não, mas tá ai, capítulo novo no ao3 (tenho quase certeza de que no meu LJ eu já postei ele). Divirtam-se!

– Sehun-ah? – O garoto ouviu uma voz suave lhe chamar. Parou de tentar mexer no trinco da janela e se virou, encostando-se ao batente da janela. Suspirou ao ver a porta ser aberta.

Uma mulher alta surgiu, acompanhada de um homem igualmente alto. Ambos trajavam roupas pretas e sorriam de lado, malignamente.

– O que está fazendo perto da janela, querido? – A mulher perguntou em uma voz doce, os olhos passando a brilhar de forma estranha, ficando vermelhos a cada passo que ela dava.

– Eu estava olhando a rua, senhora. – Ele respondeu em um murmúrio, encarando os saltos tão vermelhos quanto os olhos da mulher.

– Estava, é?

– Sim senhora.

O homem continuava parado à porta, observando a cena com um sorriso.

– Então me diga Sehun-ah, porque eu ouvi um barulho de batidas da minha sala? – A mulher perguntou, parando em frente ao garoto que era pouco mais baixo que si. – Estava tentando algo estúpido, meu bem?

– Não senhora, eu só estava olhando a rua.

– Quando eu cheguei você parecia mexer em algo, Sehun – o homem se pronunciara pela primeira vez na noite. – Diga a verdade e eu prometo que não será castigado tão severamente.

– Eu juro senhor. Não estava fazendo nada – Sehun repetiu. O vento do lado de fora da casa fez um barulho alto, movimentando as arvores com força. A mulher olhou por cima do ombro do menino, observando como os galhos entortavam de forma estranha de um lado para o outro.

O homem lhe sorrira, antes de, segundos depois, parar ao lado de Sehun, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do garoto.

– Você sabe Sehun-ah, que eu odeio quando alguém mente pra mim, não sabe? – ele sussurrou de forma ameaçadora.

– Eu não menti – Sehun disse, se virando para olhá-lo. A mulher soltou uma risada histérica.

– Awn, querido, o nosso pequeno Sehun pensa que pode nos confrontar. – Ela praticamente gritou, rindo mais alto.

Sehun virou a cabeça para encará-la e a mulher, com as costas da mão, desferiu um tapa contra o rosto dele.

– Quem você pensa que é? Ahn? Se não fosse por nós você estaria na sarjeta. Está me ouvindo bem? Na sarjeta! – Ela gritou, segurando o rosto do garoto com uma das mãos. – Deveria nos agradecer por não estar na rua agora.

O garoto a encarou com desinteresse, mas não disse nada. Parecendo satisfeitos com a reação do garoto, ambos saíram de perto dele.

\-- Vamos começar, Sehunnie? – O homem perguntou enquanto tirava as luvas que usava. – Vamos precisar de um pouco mais hoje, está bem? Mas não é como se você já não soubesse disso...

Sehun encostou-se à janela e virou o rosto enquanto o homem a sua frente levantava uma seringa, indo em direção ao mais novo.

 _“Eu queria que eles acabassem logo com isso... que eles me matassem de uma vez.”_ Sehun pensava enquanto o homem espetava seu braço com a agulha, tirando sangue do rapaz que fechou os olhos com força e gemeu pela dor. “ _Se há alguém ai em cima, alguém que possa me ajudar, por favor, faça isso parar”_ Ele implorou aos céus. Abriu os olhos quando o homem se afastou, sabendo que agora viria a pior parte.

Do lado de fora o vento se encontrava cada vez mais forte. Vários galhos se soltaram da arvore em frente à casa, voando descontrolados no meio da ventania.

Sehun se virou de costas sem que o homem mandasse, esperando pela dor em seu pescoço que já era tão conhecida. Olhou para fora apenas para se distrair, notando uma figura caminhar em meio à ventania causada por ele sem se preocupar – os objetos que voavam pareciam desviar-se do homem, que caminhava a passos largos e decididos em direção a casa.

– O que é aquilo? Quem é ele? – A mulher perguntou em voz alta, sem realmente dirigir a pergunta a um dos dois presentes no quarto. Afastou Sehun da janela quando o homem no lado de fora esticou uma das mãos, fazendo um dos galhos que antes voava pela rua se dirigirem à janela do quarto onde estavam.

O galho lançou-se com força para a janela, sob o olhar raivoso do homem que parecia controlá-lo. Assim que estava perto demais da janela, os três se lançaram ao chão, cobrindo a cabeça quando o som de vidro quebrado se fez presente.

– Anne, vá olhar o que foi isso – O homem vociferou, se levantando e puxando Sehun junto a si. Os dois ficaram no quarto enquanto a mulher descia para confrontar o rapaz. Ouviram um grito e um barulho estranho que parecia vir do encanamento da casa. – Espero que não seja nenhum truque seu, Sehunnie, se não—

– Não se ameaça crianças, sabia? – Um homem loiro disse ao entrar no quarto. A mulher estava a sua frente pendurada no ar com os pulsos juntos. Ela estava consciente, mas não conseguia falar.

– Quem é você? – O homem perguntou, sentindo seu corpo tremer e se soltar de Sehun contra a sua vontade.

– Me chamo Luhan – O loiro disse, sorrindo perversamente para o homem. Olhou para Sehun e esticou uma das mãos na direção dele. – Venha garoto, eu vou te tirar daqui.

O vento do lado de fora parou quando Sehun se pôs ao lado de Luhan, parecendo mais calmo do que estivera em anos.

 

CONTINUA


	5. V: Sehun & Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse, assim como o capítulo do Chanyeol e outros dois que já estão prontos, foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever. Não sei dizer exatamente o motivo, mas relendo ele depois de um tempo ele me dá uma sensação boa; é esse tipo de coisa que eu queria saber escrever bem o suficiente pra manter uma narrativa interessante. Mas fazer o quê, nem tudo o que a gente quer a gente tem.  
> Como eu disse em A:M, não estou muito bem hoje, então vou parar de enrolar. Boa leitura!

Luhan encarava Sehun enquanto o garoto comia, parecendo desesperado para colocar o máximo de comida que pudesse em sua boca. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou, vendo que Anne e Marcus tentavam se soltar das correntes que os prendiam no teto do porão.

– Vai engasgar se continuar a comer desse jeito – Avisou ao menor sem tirar os olhos do casal. Os olhos da mulher estavam em um vermelho vivo e ela se debatia enquanto Marcus tentava puxar as correntes para baixo. Ambos estavam amordaçados.

– Desculpe – Sehun pediu após engolir o que estava em sua boca. Luhan se virou para si e sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos negros do mais baixo. – Como me encontrou? – Luhan deu de ombros. – O senhor—

– Ei, calma ai. Senhor não! Eu posso até ser mais velho que você, mas não tanto. – Luhan interrompeu em voz alta, se levantando e pegando uma barra de metal que estava jogada no chão. – Vamos dizer que um passarinho me contou o que acontecia aqui e que eu precisava te salvar.

O mais novo permaneceu em silencio, mastigando a comida que o loiro havia lhe oferecido com calma enquanto tentava entender o porquê de ele estar ali.

– Depois... Quando nós sairmos daqui... – Sehun começou, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Eu posso ir com você?

– Ahn? – Luhan pareceu não entender por um momento, até olhar para o mais novo. – Não sei se eu vou ser companhia melhor do que esses dois. – Murmurou enquanto jogava a barra em sua mão na direção do casal.

– Você me salvou—

–Isso não significa que eu seja a melhor pessoa do mundo, sabia?

– É o bastante pra mim!

Luhan suspirou.

– Certo, Sehun, não é? Você pode vir comigo, mas se eu disser pra você fazer alguma coisa, você vai fazer sem hesitar, estamos entendidos? – Perguntou, se abaixando ao lado do rapaz que afirmou com a cabeça. – O que vamos fazer com esses dois, ahn? – Sehun deu de ombros. – Junte as suas coisas enquanto eu penso no que fazer com eles.

Enquanto Sehun subia as escadas, Luhan se virou para os dois presos no teto. Levantou uma das mãos e as correntes se soltaram, deixando-os em pé no chão novamente. Marcus tentou avançar em direção ao loiro, sendo jogado na parede antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo.

– Vocês tem um porão interessante aqui – Luhan começou, andando pelo espaço livre próximo a uma parede em que se encontravam diversas armas; pegou uma adaga e a estudou por um tempo. – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso aqui não foi construído pra prender um adolescente?

Anne olhou nervosa para o companheiro que se punha de pé com dificuldade. Tentou dizer algo para ele, sendo impedida pela mordaça. Luhan jogou a adaga na direção dela, parando-a centímetros antes da mesma atingi-la.

– Sem conversar, gracinha. – Ele sibilou para ela. A mulher levantou ambas as mãos, como se pedisse desculpas. – Vocês dois são bem sádicos, não é? Prender um garoto aqui e maltratar ele apenas por prazer próprio... Ou será que tem algum motivo? – Perguntou mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta.  Parou em frente a alguns revólveres, tirando-os com cuidado do lugar onde estavam. – Acho que já sei o que fazer com vocês...

Virou-se para o casal, esticando as mãos. As armas levitaram delas em direção aos dois que encaravam perplexos a cena. Luhan fez um movimento com o pulso e os braços dos dois se esticaram, as mãos abertas para receber as armas que iam lentamente até eles no ar. Assim que os revólveres pararam perto deles, Luhan os forçou a segurá-los, sorrindo ao ver que eles apontavam em sua direção. Mais um movimento de pulso, os dois se viraram de frente um para o outro.

Sehun descia a escada com uma mochila pequena contendo seus poucos pertences e encarou a cena por um tempo antes de se colocar ao lado de Luhan.

\-- Está pronto? – O loiro perguntou, tendo apenas um aceno como resposta. – Ah! Acho que essas correntes e essas mordaças não são mais necessárias, não é? – Disse em um tom perverso, o sorriso se alargando quando viu os dois livres de suas amarras.

\-- Você vai pagar por isso, fedelho infeliz! – O homem gritou, virando a cabeça na direção dos dois.

\-- Eu não acredito em vida após a morte, então acho difícil. – Luhan respondeu.

\-- Você não pode nos matar, nós dois somos—

\-- Eu estou pouco me fodendo pra quem vocês são. Vocês estavam torturando uma criança, é a única coisa que me interessa. – Luhan gritou para a mulher. – E, pelo o que eu sei, não sou eu quem está com a arma na mão.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, voltando a encarar o homem a sua frente. A arma em sua mão apontou para a cabeça do mesmo, enquanto do outro lado o homem parecia imitá-la.

Dois tiros ecoaram pelo quarteirão momentos depois.

Sehun não desviou o olhar em momento algum, sentindo-se aliviado por ver os dois mortos.

 

 


	6. VI: Tao

Huang Zitao teve o primeiro contato com o seu dom quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade.

Um homem misterioso, que se identificou como Z, apareceu em seus sonhos durante meses antes de entrar pela porta da frente da loja de relógios que a família do menino tinha há gerações. Ele ofereceu aos pais de Zitao uma bolsa para o garoto em uma escola de Wushu. O casal, depois de alguns dias de discussão, decidiu aceitar a proposta.

Ele passou anos treinando com Z, que nunca mostrava seu rosto ao menino, por mais que ele insistisse.

Em um desses treinos, os garotos mais velhos encurralaram Zitao e o xingaram, dizendo que ele deveria sumir, que ali não era o lugar dele; um deles mostrou uma pedra grande ao menino, dando a entender que ele havia pegado para jogar nele. Assustado, o menino correu para longe dos agressores, sem perceber que Z o seguia com os olhos.

“Zitao!” Ele ouviu Z lhe chamar. Um dos garotos lançou a pedra na direção dele e ele pode ver pelo canto do olho Z levantar a mão, enquanto ele mesmo se virava com as mãos na frente do rosto.

Z observou tanto os garotos quanto a pedra paralisarem e olhou para as próprias mãos, ele não havia feito aquilo, então quem...?

“Zitao...” Ele chamou, se aproximando da criança que tremia, esperando a dor. “Pode tirar a mão dos olhos... Confie em mim” Ele sussurrou antes de se abaixar ao lado da criança. Zitao atendeu ao pedido do mais velho e olhou para frente, vendo a pedra parada a poucos metros de si. Sufocou um grito e correu para perto do homem, que o abraçou hesitante. “Você fez isso, sabia?”

“Eu...? Eu machuquei eles? Eu não queria machucar ninguém, por favor, me desculpe eu não—“

“Não, não! Você não machucou ninguém, eles estão bem. Mas vão ficar assim por um tempo.” Ele disse, olhando para os garotos. “Escute, eu quero que você vá para perto do Professor Liu, ok? Eu vou ficar aqui. Quando chegar lá, quero que pense em um relógio”

“O—“

“Só faça o que eu te peço. Pense em um relógio bem grande e parado, as engrenagens travadas por alguma coisa que só você é capaz de tirar de lá. Visualize essa coisa e tire-a de onde ela está, e depois, se imagine empurrando uma dessas engrenagens bem de leve, para fazer o relógio voltar a funcionar. Você pode fazer isso, Zitao?”

“Eu posso...” Ele disse incerto. “Mas Professor Z, e se eu não conseguir?” O homem riu e balançou a cabeça.

“Eu sei melhor do que ninguém que você é capaz de grandes coisas, Zitao. Você tem que confiar em mim, quando eu digo isso é porque eu realmente tenho certeza.” Ele disse, soltando o garoto. Empurrou-o de leve em direção ao Professor mais velho da escola, se sentando onde Zitao estava e cruzando as pernas por cima das coxas como se meditasse.

Assim que ele viu o garoto perto do outro professor, ele se virou na direção da pedra e fechou os olhos. Poucos segundos depois, a pedra atingiu sua testa com toda a força que uma criança de onze anos poderia ter.

“Professor Z!” Um dos garotos gritou, assistindo assustado o homem cair de lado, pelo impacto da pedra. Logo todos os professores e alunos estavam em volta dele.

“Quem fez isso?” O professor Liu perguntou, aos gritos, enquanto ajudava Z a se levantar. Um dos garotos levantou a mão, abaixando a cabeça. O homem o olhou severamente, antes de perguntar o motivo do ataque.

“Não era pra acertar nele, professor! Eu juro, era para assustar o—“

“Assustar quem?” Liu perguntou. Os garotos apontaram para Zitao que se encontrava atrás do homem, tentando se esconder. “Vocês tem noção de que essa pedra poderia ter matado Zitao? Ahn? Sabem o quanto me custaria ver um dos meus melhores alunos morrer?” Ele gritou, e os meninos abaixaram a cabeça, murmurando desculpas.

Z não dizia nada, apenas se escorava no homem, que logo o ajudou a entrar no carro para que fossem ao hospital tratar daquele ferimento.

Depois daquele dia, Zitao não viu mais o homem que salvou a sua vida.

**Alguns anos depois**

“Zitao! Filho tem alguém querendo ver você” O rapaz ouviu a mãe lhe chamar. Largou o bastão que usava para treinar no chão e saiu do quintal o mais rápido que pode.

“Quem—“ Ele começou a dizer, mas parou ao ver um homem tão alto quanto seu pai parado ao lado do mesmo. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele saberia reconhecer Z em qualquer lugar. As roupas completamente pretas e o capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto. “Professor Z!” Ele gritou, animado.

“Está fazendo algo de importante? Pensei em te levar para comer” O homem disse em um tom risonho.

Os dois saíram alguns minutos depois, prometendo a família do garoto que voltariam em breve.

“Por que sumiu? Quando nos conhecemos você me disse que iria me ensinar muitas coisas...” Zitao perguntou ao outro, brincando com a comida em seu prato.

“E eu vou.” O homem disse. “Na verdade eu não deveria ter te conhecido, esse tipo de coisa é perigosa demais, eu estou quebrando muitas regras estando aqui. E quebrei muitas outras naquela época” Ele terminou, abaixando um pouco a máscara que usava para poder comer.

“Perigosa?”

“Poderia me dizer as horas, por favor?” Ele pediu, apontando com os palitos de madeira para o relógio do garoto, que olhou confuso para o pulso do homem, que também tinha um relógio.

“Por que está me perguntando isso? Você também tem relógio.”

“Quer fazer o favor de me obedecer? Tecnicamente eu sou seu professor.” Zitao bufou e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

“São cinco e meia.”

“Quanto tempo leva da sua casa até aqui?”

“Vinte minutos, porquê—“

“Que horas nós saímos da sua casa?”

“Ás cinco e— Meu deus!” Ele gritou, se levantando da cadeira com um pulo. “Não... Meu relógio deve estar quebrado, ele—“

“Olhe para o relógio na parede, Zitao” O homem pediu. O mais novo obedeceu.

Cinco e meia.

Mas havia algo errado. O relógio não se mexia – as pessoas em volta deles não se mexiam.

“Como—O quê está acontecendo?”

Z tirou o relógio do pulso e o jogou na direção de Zitao, que o pegou por reflexo.

“Há oito anos, meu relógio mostrava as horas pontualmente até certo dia. Eram cinco e meia, da véspera do seu aniversário— véspera do nosso aniversário” O homem disse, se levantando da cadeira.

Zitao olhou para o relógio do homem que também mostrava a data. Estava parada na data que o homem havia descrito.

“Está querendo dizer que eu fiz isso?”

“Não. Nós dois fizemos.” O homem explicou. Tirou o capuz, revelando os cabelos negros, assim como os de Zitao. “Eu passei muito tempo quebrando regras que ninguém deveria quebrar, apenas para salvar você. Me salvar.” Ele continuou, tirou o casaco que usava e o pousou na cadeira onde antes sentava. Virado de costas para Zitao ele retirou a máscara. “Meus amigos me disseram que era impossível tentar mudar algumas coisas, mas eu precisava ao menos encaminhá-las para que nada desse errado.” Ele se virou, de cabeça baixa. “Precisava garantir que o homem que me ajudou quando eu era apenas uma criança, ajudasse você, salvasse você.” Ele disse, levantando a cabeça. Zitao o olhou assustado. Olhou para o homem que parecia demais consigo.

“Você— O quê é você?“

“Eu? Eu sou você. Mais velho, mas somos a mesma pessoa.”

“Isso é impossível.”

“Não, não é. Para pessoas como nós, não é” Ele disse, sorrindo. “Você consegue controlar o tempo. Acha que é uma brincadeira parar os relógios de casa, como se fosse um mágico. Mas toda vez que você para o relógio, o tempo também para”

“Você está mentindo.”

“Estou? Então me explique como aquela pedra parou no ar, minutos antes de te atingir”

“Eu—“

“Não sabe, não é? Aquilo foi uma demonstração do que você pode fazer. Mesmo tão novo, mesmo não sabendo como, você salvou a sua própria vida.”

“E porque você levou a pedrada no meu lugar?”

“Porque, quando eu tinha seis anos, um homem chamado Z levou a pedrada no meu lugar. Porque, na véspera do meu aniversário de quatorze anos, um homem me mostrou o que eu me tornaria. Porque, hoje, eu estou mostrando a mim mesmo que sou mais forte do que eu pensava”

“Qual o seu nome, então? Seu verdadeiro nome” O mais novo perguntou, ainda desconfiado. O outro sorriu.

“Me chamo Huang Zitao, tenho vinte e oito anos e amanhã completo vinte e nove. Meus pais tinham uma relojoaria, mas venderam ela para terminar de pagar os meus estudos, quando eu tinha dez anos.”

“Você— Ninguém nunca soube disso...”

“Eu já te provei que sei de muitas coisas. Coisas que aconteceram há anos e que vão acontecer daqui há anos. Deixe-me ensinar você, como Z me ensinou aos meus quatorze anos. Me deixe te mostrar do que é capaz, para que você possa fazer o mesmo para garantir seu futuro e de muitas outras pessoas” O homem pediu, esticando a mão para o rapaz, que observou a mão dele parada no ar por um tempo, antes de olhar para o relógio que estava segurando.

A data mudou. Mudara para aquele dia, ainda ás cinco e meia. Ainda a véspera de seu aniversário de quatorze anos.


	7. VII: Jongin

A primeira vez que usei meus poderes eu tinha quinze anos.

Estava sozinho em casa, meus pais haviam levado uma das minhas irmãs para o hospital – intoxicação alimentar, aparentemente – e me deixaram com minha outra irmã mais velha. A noona não esperou o carro virar a esquina para puxar uma bolsa Deus sabe lá de onde e sair pela porta da frente, me trancando em casa com um grito de “não faça nenhuma idiotice, pirralho”.

Deitei em minha cama pouco tempo depois de tentar engolir um lámen deplorável que fiz para mim mesmo – agradeci aos céus por não ter passado mal de imediato, assim como a minha irmã.  Minutos depois ouvi trovoadas. Meu celular vibrou indicando duas mensagens, uma de minha mãe outra de minha irmã, as duas com o mesmo conteúdo: está chovendo demais, chegarei em casa amanhã de manhã.

Pensei que estaria livre dos sons assim que dormisse, mas ao fazê-lo o barulho pareceu piorar. Eu ouvia estampidos, como bombas estourando perto de meus ouvidos; também sentia um cheiro forte de fumaça. Acordei assustado ao ver em meu sonho uma sombra tentando me alcançar. Respirei fundo e tentei não me assustar com o trovão que ecoou pelo meu quarto; sem sucesso, praticamente saltei da cama e pensei que queria estar em qualquer lugar longe dali, longe daquele barulho infernal.

No segundo seguinte eu estava na casa da minha avó, no quarto onde eu costumava dormir quando passava algum feriado ali. Suprimi um grito e pensei novamente em minha casa, onde os trovões se mostravam tão assustadores quanto eram quando eu tinha quatro anos. E novamente lá estava eu, há quilômetros de distancia de minha antiga localização.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem – pelo susto, pelo esforço, não sei dizer – e eu me sentei na cama para não cair no chão.

Duas semanas depois eu fiz outra vez, desta vez propositalmente. Meus pais gritavam com minha irmã e entre eles. O motivo? Minha irmã mais velha estava grávida. E o pior, não sabia quem era o pai.

Um culpava o outro por faltar na educação dela enquanto a coitada chorava. Eu não era o maior fã de minha noona, mas não suportava a ideia de saber que uma pessoa estava sofrendo e eu não podia fazer nada. Estiquei a mão na direção da minha irmã e perguntei a ela se ela queria sair dali; meus pais continuaram gritando e não ouviram, minha outra noona abraçava nossa irmã e eu fiz o mesmo, ela me pediu para tirá-la dali e eu perguntei pra onde, ela me respondeu e segundos depois estávamos na praça em frente a nossa casa.

As duas se levantaram assustadas, eu me encolhi. “Como fez isso?” uma delas me perguntou, dei de ombros sem encará-la. Minha irmã, que havia parado de chorar pelo susto, me abraçou e agradeceu, mesmo sem saber o que exatamente eu tinha feito. Enquanto isso meus pais continuavam a gritar dentro de casa, até perceberem que não estávamos mais na sala. Minha irmã esticou a mão, chamando minha noona que continuava em pé e ela se ajoelhou do lado da mais velha entre nós três, passando a abraçar e ser abraçada por nós dois.

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, até nossos pais saírem e perceberem onde estávamos. Pedidos de desculpas foram feitos e voltamos para dentro de casa.

Não fiquei lá por mais de dois meses, resolvendo poupar minha família de qualquer problema que viesse a existir por eu ser diferente – as pessoas não costumam aceitar o que era diferente, julgam, humilham; eu não queria isso para a minha família.

Sai pela porta da frente, depois de contar a eles o que eu sabia sobre a minha condição, e mesmo que minha mãe e minhas irmãs me implorassem para ficar eu sai, deixei tudo o que eu tinha pra trás para proteger aqueles que me amavam, e se quer saber, não me arrependo nem um pouco.


	8. VIII: Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faz tempo que não posto nada dessa fanfic, e como eu já tava no site postando outra coisa, resolvi vir e postar mais um capítulo só pra não deixar essa série as moscas...

O primeiro ataque veio do nada; um dos caras que adoravam me atormentar simplesmente me socou quando lhe deu vontade.

Eu tinha quinze anos e morria de medo deles. Eles eram maiores e aparentemente mais fortes que eu, não havia possibilidade de eu conseguir revidar sem sair realmente machucado da briga.

O segundo ataque eu já esperava, afinal, eles não eram do tipo que se contentavam em fazer algo uma vez só. Um soco direto no rosto e depois um chute no estomago que me fizeram ficar tonto de tanta dor, eu até tentei gritar por ajuda, mas levantar a cabeça era impossível quando cinco pessoas te chutavam com tanta vontade que você só conseguia se curvar de dor, tentando em vão se proteger dos ataques.

Eles só pararam quando eu comecei a cuspir sangue, aparentemente assustados com o que fizeram, mas covardes demais para parar com a estupidez que era me agredir.

Não lembro quanto tempo levou até o terceiro, mas lembro de que apesar deles gritarem e arfarem em esforço, eu quase não sentia dor. Um professor surgiu no beco onde eles estavam me espancando, o único que tinha prestado atenção o suficiente no meu “acidente” pra saber que não fazia sentido eu ter caído de uma escada com todos aqueles hematomas. Todos eles foram suspensos, eu fui pra casa ensanguentado outra vez.

Meus pais se preocupavam comigo, mas pensavam que eu entrava em brigas por diversão e acabavam me castigando. Nunca reclamei, não havia o porquê discutir com eles – nem como, já que as surras quase diárias me causavam dores horríveis.

Por falar em dores horríveis, nas férias, logo depois dos meus pais conversarem com um dos supervisores da escola e descobrirem que não era eu quem iniciava as brigas, não consegui me levantar da cama.

As dores iam e vinham com tanta força que eu só conseguia me encolher, parecia que eu estava levando uma surra outra vez, mas de dentro pra fora. Fiz muito esforço pra levantar e ir até o banheiro, apenas pra não ter que me arrastar pelas escadas até a cozinha pra poder pegar água e tomar mais um analgésico. O esforço foi inútil, pois desmaiei pouco antes de chegar a pia.

Acordei um tempo depois, tonto e com um peso estranho nas costas. Abri os olhos e me levantei do chão frio sentindo meu corpo tremer em algo que me pareceu excitação.

“Kyungsoo?” Minha mãe me chamou da porta do quarto. “Está tudo bem?” Perguntou enquanto batia de leve na porta de madeira.

“Está.” Disse depois de um tempo, ouvindo as batidas na porta se tornarem frequentes. Ouvi passos e a voz do meu pai logo pode ser ouvida.

“Abra a porta, filho.” Ele pediu, socando a porta com força.

“Está tudo bem.” Gritei, me apoiando na pia e fechando os olhos. “Me deixem em paz.” Murmurei ao sentir os tremores pararem e se concentrarem em minhas mãos, que apertavam a porcelana cada vez mais. Grunhi quando eles não saíram e começaram a ameaçar arrombar a porta – estrategicamente trancada para que eles não entrassem em meu quarto. Nunca. – forçando as mãos para baixo e ouvindo a pia ceder. “Ah, droga.” Disse em voz alta, soltando a pia em algum lugar do banheiro antes de tentar concertar a torneira que começou a soltar água, completamente descontrolada.

“Kyung—“ A voz de minha mãe chegou aos meus ouvidos antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa. Meu pai achara uma das chaves reserva e agora os dois me encaravam assustados, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente concertar a torneira.

Senti um par de mãos deslizar pelos meus braços, me afastando da pia quebrada.

“Kyungsoo,” Meu pai murmurou, olhando da pia para as minhas mãos molhadas. “o que você fez, filho?”


End file.
